


Fantasies

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cohabitation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi attend university and live together. To get rid of the repressed attraction for his best friend, Oikawa writes down his unattainable erotic fantasies. What if Iwaizumi read them by accident?A short story written for fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story with the idea of a "fanfiction inside a fanfiction" (?). In the end, we follow Oikawa's dirty thoughts towards Iwaizumi.

Finally, Oikawa could put "The end" to his story. The young man looked at the laptop screen, satisfied, and got up from the sofa, walking out of the living room.

The apartment was quiet, as he was the only one there. He had shared it with Iwaizumi for two years. Even though they had chosen two different faculties, they were eventually admitted to the same university. Oikawa had come out with the proposal to live together, and the other had willingly accepted.

There were positive and negative sides of the situation.

The aspect he liked the most was being able to do the small things together, such as preparing breakfast and cooking in general. They had slipped into the new daily life with ease. There was no lack of quarrels, but they always managed to respect each other’s needs and spaces.

Then there was Iwa-chan walking around the apartment bare-chested, and in those moments Oikawa felt embarrassed. In fact, the worst side of the miraculous opportunity to live together was having to double the efforts to hide his attraction for his friend. It was one thing to change into the locker room among all the other volleyball teammates, another was to do it within the four walls of their nest. Seeing Iwaizumi undressed triggered such sexual tension that he vented it by playing volleyball, throwing explosive serves, or writing his erotic fantasies down to get them out of his head.

While he closed the bathroom door to wash, he thought with satisfaction of the last one he had dedicated himself to writing.

_On the bed, Iwaizumi was lying on his back. For Oikawa, it was a gift to be able to straddle his best friend, skin against skin, being both undressed, after he had blindfolded him and tied his wrists with two ropes of cloth to the headboard of his bed. A thin grimace appeared on the other's face, but he did not complain, his strong arms flickered, testing the constriction._

_"How do you feel, Iwa-chan?" he asked in a sensual whisper._

_"Shut up, before I could change my mind. I'm afraid to give you so much initiative."_

_Oikawa smiled._

_"You don't have to fear anything from me," he reassured him with a warm, soft voice, then ran his slender fingers over his friend's chest and felt the other shudder at that contact. "I'm just interested in giving you pleasure. And if you want to back off, you can always tell me to stop."_

_Then he leaned and caressed Iwaizumi's ear with his hot breath._

_"However, I take it as a challenge to make sure that you will be begging me to go on," he told him, running his tongue over the ear. _

_He went down to kiss Hajime’s neck, resting his lips lightly on the skin and continuing lower and lower, in the middle of the chest, on the abdomen._

_Iwaizumi's restrained sighs were music to his ears._

_"Oikawa," the young man pressured him. The ropes creaked._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Hurry up!"_

_The other laughed. "You're always so impatient!"_

_He grabbed his lover's erection and began to move his wrist, first slowly, then increasing the speed._

_"Yes, fuck."_

_Oikawa lowered his head to close his lips on the erection and almost feared that Iwaizumi would break the headboard of the bed with his strength, feeling the wet mouth that welcomed him inside. Oikawa looked up as he continued to please his lover, delighted to see an expression of enjoyment._

Shuddering, the young man took off his shirt, which bothered him on his erect nipples, and he let the sweatpants slip down. He remained naked, opened the faucet of the bathtub, and while it was filling up, he washed quickly with the shower spray.

When, with a sigh of pleasure, Oikawa immersed himself completely in the warm water of the bathtub, he realized that his dirty thoughts continued to haunt him, in fact, he failed to get rid of them by writing. On the contrary, he did nothing but amplify their power on him. He closed his eyes and ran the tongue over his lower lip, thinking of what Iwaizumi's tongue could taste if they kissed.

_He thought that he had played enough and moved away, repositioning himself on Iwaizumi's hips, and, as soon as the other's erection, still wet with his saliva, rubbed on his, a moan escaped his lips._

_"Oikawa, dumbass, I want to touch you," the other urged._

_"Not yet, Iwa-chan," the best friend cut him short. "Show me how much you want me, how much you want to get your hands on me," and holding Iwaizumi's erection, he stood up on his thighs and lowered himself onto it, welcoming it inside him._

_He had already prepared himself before, not wanting to wait until the need to be connected perfectly with his friend would have broken out. Thus, moving above him, he could dictate the rhythm, even though the other would want to take control, by pointing his feet, trying to thrust deeper and deeper. It was the reaction Oikawa wanted to arouse, the instinct to dominate, but in the end, it would be him who ran the game._

_"Do you want me to free your wrists, so you can do whatever you want?"_

_"Yes, Tooru." Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, with the sweat on the forehead. He was at the limit._

_Oikawa stopped. As soon as he loosened the ropes, Iwaizumi overturned the positions, grabbing him by the legs. Oikawa pushed the blindfold aside, and their eyes met. They wildly smiled at each other, with pleased, liquid eyes._

_"Hajime, can I... can I kiss you?" Oikawa whispered._

_Iwaizumi caressed the other’s hair._

_"You don't even have to ask, you idiot."_

_Their lips met in a wet and voracious kiss, and Iwaizumi sank hard into Oikawa again. Tooru felt the heat invade his groin and began to touch himself on the rhythm of the thrusts, throwing his head back._

He caressed himself inside the tub, with his eyes half-closed.

"Hajime, Hajime..." he whispered softly. He liked to let his friend's name slip from his lips, enjoying every single letter.

The moment he was fantasizing, the front door of the apartment opened.

"Oikawa, I'm home!" Iwaizumi was saying at the entrance.

"I'm bathing, Iwa-chan," he shouted to make himself heard.

"Take your time."

Oikawa smiled to himself. The erection was still there, and the right hand was resting on the thigh, ready to continue the work.

He didn't know how long he could manage the situation anymore. He wanted to intertwine his fingers with Iwaizumi's. He wanted to rest his forehead on his friend's shoulder and whisper to Hajime that he loved him before going to sleep. He desired a double bed for them. He wanted to make love in that bathtub, feeling Iwaizumi's tongue on his skin, or on the kitchen table. Nevertheless, the only thing he could actually do was to write his foolish and selfish fantasies somewhere.

At that point, Oikawa's eyes widened.

The computer was still open in the living room, with the file on display. Iwaizumi would have passed by there.

“Shit!”

The arousal slipped off him in an instant. With his heart beating wildly, he jumped out of the tub, taking with him gallons of water that spurted from all sides. He almost risked slipping in the wet as he grabbed a towel to tie it around his waist and suddenly left the bathroom.

In the living room, Iwaizumi was sitting on the sofa and looking at the laptop screen. As soon as he noticed Oikawa's presence, he turned. His face was pale.

"Iwa-chan... did you read the text?" Oikawa asked, his throat closed.

Iwaizumi nodded slowly.

"I shouldn't have looked at your stuff, I'm sorry. I saw my name written there and..."

"Please, don't say anything," he cut the other short, feeling that his face was on fire. "I would have deleted everything. I wrote it only for myself. I'm sorry, I've long been attracted to you, but I never wanted you to find out my fantasies this way."

"You would like to tie me up. Seriously?” Iwaizumi commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I…"

Hajime ran a hand over his face, but he smiled as if he was about to laugh.

"I can't believe it." he approached Oikawa, brushing against the sensitive skin of his friend's neck, making him shiver. "Well, now that I know…do you want to try what you wrote?"

Oikawa couldn't believe his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people who kindly left a comment on the story recommended me to write a second part. Here we are again! The plot is what it is, but I took the opportunity to experiment with the sex scenes. If you want smut, this chapter is for you!

_"Well, now that I know ... do you want to try what you wrote?"_

_Oikawa could not believe his ears._

Their lips touched at first shyly, then Iwaizumi ran the tip of his tongue into Oikawa's mouth to deepen the kiss, and the other gasped.

Oikawa put his hands on his friend's shoulders to bring him closer. He would wet Iwaizumi’s clothes, but it didn't matter.

They ended up in his room, stumbling along the way. Iwaizumi took off his own shirt and hurriedly undid his jeans, but let Oikawa lower them, making his way into the underwear. He wrapped his fingers around Iwaizumi's erection in a long caress and heard him gasp.

“I got tested recently. I’m clean”, Iwaizumi murmured in Oikawa’s ear.

“Me too, four months ago, but I had no one since then, you know.”

“Would you still like me to use a condom?”

Oikawa nodded. “I don’t want a mess inside.”

* * *

Oikawa sat cross-legged on the floor in his room. He could hear the water running from the shower in the bathroom. Iwaizumi was washing after they had intercourse.

It had been amazing to have sex, even if it hadn't been as he would have expected. He had been able to make half of the fantasy true, only by binding the other's wrists. He had climbed onto Iwaizumi and prepared himself with the lube he kept in the drawer. Still, he had had some difficulties, and his groans of discomfort had been noticed by his best friend. Nevertheless, in the end, their bodies had managed to fit together properly, making him breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed that he had lived a dream, and he could not help but look on the floor absent-minded.

The bathroom door opened, and Oikawa jumped to his feet.

"Am I going to say something to him? No. What should I do now?" he thought, feeling suddenly insecure.

Iwa-chan was his best friend since they were children. It was amazing how an established relationship could change within a few hours.

* * *

Iwa-chan seemed the usual Iwa-chan to Oikawa when they sat down to eat dinner. In between bites, they talked about the friendly game that awaited them the next day and how they would organize to visit their parents.

But then, when they had finished the meal, Iwaizumi asked, "How are you?"

Oikawa remained with his chopsticks in mid-air.

"Fine? What kind of question is that?" he answered, confused.

The other rolled his eyes.

"I mean..." and he paused. "This afternoon, when we had sex, you tried too hard. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Ah, I feel a bit sore, but don't worry about that, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, waving a hand. "It wasn't the first time I tried penetration."

The other raised an eyebrow.

"I never did it with others," Oikawa explained. "I did research and tried with my fingers, alone. Anyway, it's nice of you to ask so kindly. While we did it, you didn't stop insulting me and cursing."

"Because I was tied up and couldn't do anything while you moaned in pain, you idiot!" Iwaizumi defended himself.

Oikawa let out a tender smile. "You're always more protective than my mom, but I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"I know.... maybe I should talk about the fact you hit me with your knee."

"I slipped while I was riding you. At that moment, you didn't seem unhappy," Oikawa replied, casually, then got up to approach Iwaizumi, ran his long fingers over the fabric of his friend’s shirt and pulled it up. "Let me see what I've done, oh shit!"

A large bruise was spreading across the skin of his side.

"We both have always had worse during volleyball training and games, but now you owe me."

Oikawa leaned forward to touch the bruise, but then, realizing how close their faces were, he jerked away. Those lips, now he knew what they tasted like.

He picked up the empty bowls.

"Today, it's my turn to clear the table."

"As you wish," Iwaizumi replied, holding his breath. "I'm going to study. If you need help, call me."

Oikawa put the bowls down on the kitchen counter, then looked at Iwaizumi's back and sighed.

* * *

Thursday night was traditionally reserved for watching a movie together on the couch, with a blanket on the knees. Since they had been in middle school, they had set aside one day a week for that event, and, as young adults, they didn't want to give it up.

Oikawa looked at the TV screen and occasionally turned to Iwaizumi, pointing to a scene with no logical sense to laugh with him. They had chosen an action movie, but it had soon turned to an unlikely love triangle romance, which made Oikawa remember certain movies he had seen in the cinema with his girlfriend in high school.

His lack of interest made him realize that his friend had placed himself closer to him than usual. Their fingers brushed each time they went to get popcorn from the bag. Oikawa realized there was an electrifying atmosphere.

As the credits ran, Iwaizumi said, "Two hours of my life wasted."

"I thought it was better. Online reviews weren't bad," Oikawa commented, laying a hand on his friend's arm. He could feel the inviting warmth of the skin beneath his fingertips and instinctively caressed it.

Iwaizumi did not move away from the contact.

"Maybe we can ..." Oikawa whispered.

"Uplift the mood?" Iwaizumi anticipated in a low voice, leaning towards the other.

Iwaizumi did not kiss him as Oikawa had expected. Instead, he preferred to caress his friend's long neck with his lips and then suck it with his tongue.

Oikawa could already feel himself hardening because of that attention. He lay down along the couch and tried, with a groan of frustration, to arch his spine to rub the lower abdomen against the other’s strong body.

Iwaizumi was on top of him, but careful not to burden with his weight. With one hand, he lifted his friend’s shirt, pressed a kiss on the nipple, then he ran his tongue over the ribs, causing shivers in Oikawa. Then the hand went down towards the waistband of the sweatpants.

"Iwa-chan ..." he tried to say, but the voice broke in his throat because he had already understood what his friend was going to do to him.

He helped Iwaizumi take off his sweatpants and underwear. Iwaizumi took him in his mouth at a rapid pace, and meanwhile, he buried his hands on his friend's thighs, caressing them lightly with his rough fingertips.

"Where did he learn?" thought Oikawa, panting, before his reason flew to a faraway place.

He let himself go, eyelids half-closed to hide his brown eyes, lips half-open and wet. He grabbed a corner of the blanket and began to claw at it. He felt close, so close, so close ...

"Ha-Hajime, no ..." he muttered, but it was too late.

He threw his head back, caught by a sudden and unexpected climax, a wave of liquid heat that left him powerless.

He felt a kiss on his thigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Iwaizumi had settled the knees between his legs and the arms to the sides of his head, bent over him so that their faces were at the same height.

"How do you feel?" asked Iwaizumi in a soft voice.

"Sated ... and tired," Oikawa admitted.

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Don't you want me to repay?"

Iwaizumi smiled. "Another time."

* * *

After that day, Oikawa had no doubt about what was happening. He had begun to have a lot of sex with Iwaizumi. There were many occasions to be together, whether it was morning before going to university or in the afternoon during a study break. Sometimes it happened before going to sleep, on weekends at home, or when they were tipsy after a dinner out with the volleyball team.

They had full sex two days after the night they watched the movie, on that same couch where Iwaizumi had driven Oikawa crazy with his mouth.

Oikawa thought that it had hurt less than the first time, thanks to greater calm and less embarrassment. He had laid his legs on his friend's shoulders and gave up the control. He felt safe in Iwaizumi's arms, like when they played volleyball together, and he knew he could count on the other.

However, they still had not talked about the nature of their relationship.

By now, he had almost convinced himself that the mistake of leaving the file of the story open had not been accidental. Perhaps he had hoped his desire would be exposed after so many years. However, neither his ability to read people could help him to discover what was happening in his best friend's head. Every now and then, it occurred to him to ask Iwaizumi about his feelings, but just as his toes curled and he reached another climax of pleasure, he postponed the next day.

After all, Iwa-chan was always Iwa-chan, the one who insulted him but had brought the plaster and disinfectant from home to treat the scratch on Oikawa's knee at the age of eight. Since they lived together, he always left Oikawa dinner on the desk if he was busy studying. If Iwaizumi went to the supermarket, he would buy milk bread for him. He kept the photo of the two of them together in his wallet. Those facts made Oikawa smile while they were sharing the bathtub, exploring every curve of their skin, or when, as soon as they came back home from training, they still had the strength to rub up against each other like animals.

He was happy, and he still wanted that freaking double bed.

Oikawa had spent fighting over these matters before sleep, and after, he jolted awake. Immediately, his mind ran to Iwa-chan. He walked the stretch that divided their two small rooms and pushed the door. Iwaizumi moved in his sleep and opened one eye in the dark.

"Oikawa, what do you want at this time?" he murmured with a groan that seemed to come from beyond the grave.

"How did you know it was me?" the other chirped.

"And who else could you be, dumbass?"

"Well," Oikawa shrugged as he sat on the edge of the mattress. "Maybe an attacker."

Iwaizumi stood up on one elbow, then replied: "I recognized you by your steps and your shape. Really, what’s the matter?"

"I want to sleep with you."

Iwaizumi sighed with annoyance, but in the meantime, he also stepped aside, leaving a space beside him.

"Go and get the blanket, I won't give you mine."

Oikawa ran to his room, then returned and lay down with satisfaction.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan."

"Goodnight, Shittykawa."

* * *

It was raining hard when Oikawa left the class. He walked briskly across the campus to the library and saw a young woman with bob hair running to avoid getting wet. He recognized her as one of his classmates.

"Hara-chan, come here," he called her name, making a sign with his hand.

She took shelter under his umbrella.

"Oikawa-san, thank you," she said out of breath. "I forgot the umbrella at home. It was such a beautiful day, when I went out, that I didn't think about taking it with me."

"You're right! I have to stop in the campus. How are you going to get home?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going to send a message to a friend of mine. She can accompany me," she said and pointed to the phone in her pocket.

"I'll take you to shelter under a porch."

He saw Hara blush slightly. They stood safe with their backs against the wall, watching the rain falling.

"Before you go, can I ask you a question? Or rather, it’s an assumption”, Hara expressed hesitantly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sure."

"You are dating someone."

Oikawa remained with his arm still, and the droplets of the umbrella bathed his trousers, while the stiff hand was holding the handle.

"So, that's true! You have looked different for a few weeks," she exclaimed.

"Not really," Oikawa hesitated, bringing a hand to the back of his neck. "Let's say it's a complicated situation, but there is a person I care about very much."

"I understand. You know, the friend who's getting me to go home now would love to meet you. She looks at you whenever you are training with the volleyball team."

"I'm very sorry, Hara-chan, but I can't meet any expectations. Would you tell her?" he had to admit, making the best smile he could show off.

"Sure."

"All right, then I better go."

"Good day, Oikawa-san."

"Thanks. Good day to you too, Hara-chan."

He studied for two hours in the library, looking absently out the window from time to time. Suddenly, a hand hit his head.

"Iwa-chan, you're hurting me!" he cried, making the other people in the room turn around.

"How did you know it was me?" Iwaizumi teased him.

"Stop it, there is only one rude person who could hit me on the head, and it's you," Oikawa whispered as he put the books in his briefcase.

They headed towards the subway. The conversation with Hara was present in Oikawa’s memory.

"Remember that you promised to screw me properly," he said to Iwaizumi as they entered their apartment. The other left a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

The bedroom curtains covered the gray weather outside. On the bedside table, the lamp was lit to make the atmosphere even more intimate, the door was closed.

Iwaizumi kept kissing him.

"Hajime, I want you so bad," murmured Oikawa, savoring his friend's name on his lips. His fingers lifted Iwaizumi’s shirt, and he looked smugly at the love bites he had left on the skin the day before. Then, he whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear, "Sit down, and I'll undress for you."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows but didn't complain, rather, his hand grabbed the desk chair, carried it in front of the bed, and he sat down.

Oikawa put his hands on the collar of his shirt, slowly, and began to unbutton it. He let the fabric slip over his shoulders until it fell to the floor. After stroking his chest, he did the same with his trousers. In the underwear, the erection was already there, and he took it in his hand, starting to touch himself.

Iwaizumi's hot expression made him blush.

"How much I want you to touch me!" he teased Iwaizumi. "I think I can no longer live without your hands on my skin."

The other clenched his fist, his tongue licking his lower lip. He murmured, "I can't believe you're humiliating yourself like this in front of me. So eager."

Oikawa's eyes widened. "Hajime ..."

"You’re such a whore. Would you stay on your knees if I asked you, even all day?" Iwaizumi continued with a cruel grin.

The erection burned as Oikawa continued to move his hand.

"Yes, I would do anything for you," he said pleading.

Iwaizumi's eyes sparkled.

"Get on all fours on the bed and start preparing yourself. Show me how you do it," he ordered dryly.

Oikawa swallowed but moved into position. The lube was already on the bed, and he poured a generous amount of gel on his hand. He pushed two fingers into his body and sighed. He couldn't see well behind him, but the thought that the other was watching sent shivers down his vulnerable spine.

"I'm ready, Hajime, please, I can't wait any longer. I want you now!"

The other stood up. Oikawa heard the zipper coming down. Then, finally, Iwaizumi's hands landed on his hips, and the young man entered inside him. Oikawa heard him moan loudly, and pride invaded him because of the realization of bringing so much pleasure with his body.

Pointing his elbows on the mattress, he pushed, and the rhythm immediately became wild. Iwaizumi whispered the other's first name like a prayer. "Tooru, Tooru ...so tight…"

"Yes, Hajime... you are doing very good," Oikawa cried out.

All of a sudden, Iwaizumi moved away, and Oikawa got up to look at him and protest, but the other grabbed him from the shoulders to start a passionate kiss.

"I want to see you in the face," Iwaizumi breathed, stroking the other’s cheek tenderly.

Oikawa nodded and climbed on him, lowering himself onto the erection and beginning to ride it furiously.

"I'm so close!"

He began to stroke himself and reached the orgasm in a short time. His insides convulsed, and Iwaizumi followed him after few thrusts.

They collapsed on the bed, facing each other.

"I can't feel my legs," Oikawa said, panting.

"And I love you."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with his mouth open in awe. Iwaizumi's eyes were blunt as ever, but there was also a softness inside them.

"You have always been the only one, and you always will be," the young man continued.

Oikawa had always known that, but now he was sure.

"I love you too," he replied, deeply moved.

Iwaizumi smiled.

* * *

"Iwa-chan, do you know that we will end up not passing a single exam this year?"

It was morning, and they had ended up making love again. As much as he cared for Iwaizumi, he realized that it was hard not to arrive late to classes.

"Need I remind you that you came into my room while I was studying to jump on me yesterday?" the other commented.

"All right, I will never do that again! The problem is that we still have to make up the accumulated sexual tension of the last two years. "

"We will spend more time at the campus library so that we can’t distract each other. Listen... do you still write? "

Oikawa shook his head, his brown hair ruffled.

"No, I always wrote down my fantasies, but I think that now I should be inspired by real-life."

"Would you be on top one day?"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "Would you let me?"

"I want to try to switch positions, why not? And, every once in a while, write a story. It might be useful."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope you found the work enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
